Flutterbat's Hunger
by chillbook1
Summary: After the incident with the vampire fruit bats, Fluttershy was ready to forget all about her little transformation. Unfortunately for her and her friends, her growing hunger causes some extreme complications among the Mane Six and other Ponyvillians. Contains spoilers from Season 4 Episode 7 "Bats", blood and violence.
1. A Craving for Apples

**Author's Note: This takes place shortly after the events of the season 4 episode "Bats!" I hope you enjoy this story, which, compared to my others, is quite dark. Please, read, review and tell me how to better myself.**

* * *

I looked through the journal one last time, reading over the events of the previous week. It was still hard to believe that I had turned into a bat. I grabbed hold of Angel, squeezing him tightly to let him know that I would never hurt him.

"That was crazy, wasn't it Angel?" I asked him. "Imagine what would have happened if the girls didn't fix me?"

"Probably nothing." he said. "You were only after apples, Fluttershy. Nothing too serious happened, except Applejack lost her giant contest apple. Don't know why she cares so much. If it were a carrot, on the other hoof…"

"Maybe I am being a little silly." I said, stomach growling. I was as hungry as a horse. "Let's go get something to eat, Angel. I'm starving."  
"No way am I going out unless there are some top-grade carrots involved."

"I know a place where we can find the biggest, tastiest carrots in all of Equestria." I said, scooping him onto my back. He didn't fight, which was as close to agreement as I would ever be able to get him. We trotted to Ponyville from my tiny little cottage by the Everfree Forest, then we made our way to a restaurant in the middle of town. We sat down at one of the outdoor tables and a nice stallion came by to take our orders. I was in mid-sentence when Applejack walked past, toting a cart of apples.

"Howdy, Fluttershy." she said. I said nothing as I watched her walk by, my eyes resting on her Cutie Mark and, eventually, on what she was carrying.

"Fluttershy!" said Angel, stomping his foot on my back. "Are you alright?"

"Oh. Sorry." I said quietly, so that only he would hear.

"Is everything okay, sugarcube?" asked Applejack, stopping her cart.

"Sorry Applejack. Everything's fine. How… are you?" I asked, mouth drooling slightly.

"Oh, Ah'm fine. Got a heaping orchard full of work to do, though. Ah'm afraid sales aren't doin as well as we hoped this harvest, we had to let some of our farmhooves go, ya know, for economical reasons." she said, sorrow rising in her voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said, although I was having trouble remembering what she said. All I could think about were those apples. Then, an idea sparked in my head. "I know! I'll buy some apples from you!"

"What?"

"I'll buy some apples so that you won't have to fire your help."

"So, you're tryin to buy enough apples to balance out such a horrible harvest?" she asked. I nodded. "Ya realise that you would have to buy 50 bushels of apples, plus 13 barrels of cider for that to work?"

"How much will it be?" I asked.

"1000 bits." she said, after thinking about it for a moment.

"I'll write a check." I said, pulling out my checkbook. I wrote a check for the proper amount and handed it to Aj. She looked at it in disbelief, then gave it back to me.

"Ya must be crazy if ya think Ah'm gonna accept this. This must be half your life savings." she said.

"I insist. You need this money, I need some apples, what could go wrong here?" I asked, shoving the check back into Aj's hoof. "It's all my fault, anyway. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have to give up your award winning apple, and you would've had some prize money from the contest."

"Don't think like that, now, it wasn't yer fault." said Applejack.

"In any case, I feel responsible. Please, just take it." I said, stomach audibly growling.

"Fluttershy!" shouted Angel. "What are you doing?! 1000 bits to help a friend? Are you the Element of Kindness or Generosity. Oh, I know. You're the Element of Stupid!"

"Please, just take the money, Aj." I said, ignoring Angel. "It's not like this is a gift. I'm paying for something."

"So we're having an equal trade, right?" asked Applejack worriedly. "Ah'm not jippin you, am I?"

"Nope. This is totally fair."

"Hmm. Alright." she said, accepting the check. "But Ah'm throwin in an extra barrel of cider."

"Rainbow Dash will be happy with that." I giggled. "When should I come pick them up?"

"Well, you don't have to come at all. Big Mac normally handles the big deliveries, but ah suppose he'll need some help figurin out where you live."

"I'm sure he remembers." I said.

"Remembers? He's gone before?"

"All the time, when we were dating." I said.

"What?! You and Mac? When? How?"

"A couple years back. After I fell from Cloudsdale, I went to a Ponyville high school. I met Mac and we became friends. After a couple of months, he asked me out."

"Why did ya break up, if ya don't mind me pryin. Did ya dump him? Did he dump you? Ah swear, if he hurt you, it's not too late for me to kick his flank."

"No, no, Applejack, it wasn't like that." I chuckled. "It was mutual. We started talking about the future, what we saw ourselves doing in ten years. Obviously, he told me about the farm. I don't really have the physique to work on a farm. He said that he couldn't leave the farm, I told him I couldn't work on the farm, and we decided to break up before we got too attached. We're still friends."

"Ah don't know how Mac never thought to mention that he went out with one of mah best friends." said Applejack. "Ah think we should ask him bout it."

"Oh, no, please don't!" I exclaimed. "If he didn't bring it up, it's probably because he doesn't want to talk about it. Don't make him if he doesn't."

"Fine. You comin to escort Big Mac?"

"Hmm… I'll go the long way." I said. "It's a beautiful day, and I could go for a walk."

"Alrighty. See ya soon." said Applejack, trotting away, leaving me alone at the table with an annoyed waiter and an angry rabbit.

"Sorry, sir." I said to the waiter. "We won't be ordering anything after all."

"What was that?!" shouted Angel. "Are you crazy?! What happened to carrots?"

"Sorry, Angel, but this is really important. I need those delicious, juicy, sweet apples." I said, salivating at the mere thought. I got up and began the walk to Sweet Apple Acres. Angel sat on my back in silence, ignoring my attempts at conversation. He seemed really upset.

"Sorry Angel." I said, for about the thousandth time. "Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." he said. "I'm just really confused. Why would you spend all that cash on apples?"

"I need apples." I said simply.

"50 bushels of apples? Are you sure about that?" asked Angel.

"It'll be fine, Angel." I said, slowing to a halt. My stomach was acting up. "You know what, Angel? I'm not feeling too well. Let's go back home." We turned away and headed back home. When we got to the cottage, I was shocked to see somepony was already inside.

"Hello, Fluttershy." said Twilight, reading through a book. "I've been looking all over for you."

"You have? What for?" I asked, stooping down to let Angel off of my back.

"I wanted to scan you again. Come here." she said. I paused in front of Twilight as she pointed her horn at me, bathing me in purple light. Once the light faded, she looked back into her book.

"Did that give you what you wanted?" I asked.

"Hm… Sort of. I was looking to see if the bat characteristics were completely gone." said Twilight.

"Is it?" I asked.

"Um… I don't know."

"Some help she is." said Angel.

"Be nice." I replied.

"What did he say?" asked Twilight.

"Nothing." I lied. "What about that scan?"

"Well, it says that you're not a bat anymore, something we already knew. It also says that you're different from other pegasi. I can't put my hoof on it, but something is off about you. Have you experienced any unusual symptoms?"

"I've been having weird stomach aches and I've been really, really hungry. I've been in the mood for some apples really bad lately."

"That's to be expected." said Twilight. "I guess there's nothing to do except wait for something to happen."

"Am I going to be okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." she said, packing her book up. She walked out of the cottage, waving goodbye.

"Remind me why you're friends with her again? She was no help at all." said Angel, hopping on top of my head.

"She's trying her best. She's never even seen something like this before. Like she said, I'm going to be fine." I said, stomach grumbling louder than my voice.

A few hours later, Big Macintosh arrived with a small cart filled with the apples and cider. I thanked him, gave him a tip of a couple of bits, then pushed all the apples into my kitchen. After that, I took a shower and went to bed. In the morning, I woke up in the empty apple cart, surrounded by cores. Every apple, every last drop of cider was gone. I sat up and nearly choked on the apple core in my mouth. I spit it out and looked around for Angel.

"Angel! Did you eat all these apples?" I asked.

"No. I don't like apples." he replied from the next room.

"That's odd." I said, rubbing my stomach. "Are you hungry? I'm starving."


	2. A Fallen Angel

For the next three days, I was going through a vicious cycle. No matter how much I brushed my teeth, no matter how much mouthwash I used, my breath smelled of apples. I figured the best way to get rid if the smell was to stop eating them. Unfortunately for me, my upset stomach only got worse. I threw up pretty much anything I ate, except for, you guessed it, apples. See the problem?

"Fluttershy, you can't eat all these apples." said Angel, watching in discomfort as I dug into my third bushel.

"It's fine." I said, shoving another into my mouth.

"No, it's not. This can't be healthy. How much money did you spend on apples this week?"

"2700 bits." I muttered.

"Huh?"

"2700 bits." I said, louder this time.

"2700 bits. And how much, roughly, do you make in a month?"

"800 bits." I said.

"So, over the course of three days, you spent more money than you make in 3 months? On apples, no less?" asked Angel disapprovingly.

"I don't need you to lecture me, Angel." I said, biting into another apple. "I'll deal with it."

"I'm afraid that you won't. I've been thinking, and maybe you should talk to Twilight again. About your problem."

"I don't have a problem, Angel." I said, dropping the core and grabbing another. "We don't have to bother Twilight about my diet."

"I think we do."

"I'm fine. Stop worrying." I said, finishing off the last apple. "I need to get some more."

"No you don't!" he exclaimed. "I think we should go see Twilight, right now."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because! This can't be healthy! You've been eating apples for three days and I think it's time that you… What's up with your teeth?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You have… fangs." said Angel.

"Do I?" I asked, rushing to the bathroom. I gazed into my mirror and bared my teeth, my canines having been transformed into long sharp fangs, not unlike the vampire fruit bat's.

"Oh no." I said to myself. "What's happening?"

"Fluttershy! I'm going to get Twilight!" shouted Angel.

"No!" I yelled, rushing out of my bathroom. I trailed behind Angel as he walked out of the door. I tackled him out from under the shade of my cottage's leaves.

TSSSSSS!

My skin began to bubble and burn, peeling off of my back and wings. I dragged Angel back inside as I screamed in pain. I threw him into the middle of my living room and kicked the door close, dropping to the ground in agony.

"Angel!" I gasped. "What happened?"

"You started to burn! You walked outside and started cooking! It's like you're some sort of vampire!"

"How do I look?"

"Fine. You healed right back." said Angel, turning towards the door. "We have to see Twilight about this."

"No!" I shouted again, grabbing him by the tail. "We can't tell Twilight."

"Why not?"

"How is she going to react? She might freak out! What if Twilight tells Princess Celestia, and Princess Celestia can't help me, and she has to banish me so that I won't hurt anypony?" I asked, breathing raggedly. I was so hungry.

"That is never going to happen." said Angel, trying to pull himself from my grasp. For some reason, he couldn't get free. He could normally slip away from me without even trying.

"Yes it will! We have to deal with this on our own." I said. He looked at me with disbelief, then shook his head in defeat.

"Fine. We'll work this out." he said. "Can you let me go?"

"Thank you so much, Angel! I'm sure we can figure this out!" I said, releasing him. As soon as I let go, he made a mad dash for the door. I ran up, grabbed him and threw him against the wall with all my might. When he hit the wall, he flattened slightly, making a SPLAT! noise, gross and squishy.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed, rushing over to his fallen body. "Angel! Angel! Are you okay?!" I knew it was no good. He wasn't moving and he didn't seem to be breathing. I leaned over his body and something came over me. My hunger took control. I dug my fangs into his side, blood bursting onto the roof of my mouth. His little bunny blood filled my mouth, filling me with rage, sorrow, but most of all, satisfaction. I hated myself for it, but I kept drinking the blood of my best friend. When he was completely drained, nothing more than a shriveled remnant of his former self, I dropped him to the ground.

"What did I do?!" I asked myself, wiping his blood from my mouth. Tears began to run from my eyes. I began to shudder and shake, rage building. "How could I do that?! I'm so, so, so sorry Angel. I can't… how could I… That was delicious! I'm finally full. I haven't eaten this well in years!" Instantly, I felt horrible. My best friend was dead and I was relishing how good his death tasted. I picked Angel's body up off the ground and walked towards the back door. I opened it and stepped outside.

TSSSSSS!

"Shit!" I said, dropping Angel. I rushed back inside, dragging him by the tail, hiding him in the shade. I know I shouldn't have used such foul language, but I had a lot on my mind. I was losing it. "Tonight. I'll have to wait until tonight."

* * *

At about midnight, I left my cottage and headed for Ponyville. I normally never left my home at night, but these were extenuating circumstances. I rushed into town, and stopped in front of Rarity's home. Without knocking, I shoved the door open.

"Rarity! It's me, Fluttershy!" I shouted quietly. An oxymoron, I know. I can only get so loud, even when yell.

"Fluttershy?" asked a little unicorn filly, turning on the light. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Hi Sweetie Belle. I need Rarity for something. Can you get her?" I said, stomach rumbling.

"Okay." she said, running off. I was very tempted to run after her and… no. I already killed Angel. I can't hurt anypony else. Still, I was starving. I would have to do some research on how to solve that problem. A second later, Rarity came into view.

"Fluttershy, darling, you know I love you, but you do realise that it's midnight?" she said, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I have to get to work on some new dresses tomorrow. It's somepony's funeral and they need something classy to wear."

"So sorry to bother you, Rarity, but I need something from you." I said, unaware on how to ask. Suddenly, I had an excuse. "Do you have anything to completely shade my body?"

"Whatever do you mean?" she yawned.

"I just got back from the dermatologist and it turns out I have a condition that causes me to sunburn really easily. I can't be exposed to sunlight, or I might develop cancer of some sort." I said, looking downwards.

"Are you serious? Did you really see a doctor or are you just being… Fluttershy?" she asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. "Yes, I saw a doctor! Can you help me?"

"I have just the thing." she yawned, once again showing how tired she was. She levitated a folded umbrella attached to a saddle, tied to which were leather straps. She tied it to my back and wrapped the straps to my wings. "Here you go, dear. Flare your wings out quickly and your umbrella will open. Do it again to close it. It will completely shield you from the sun."

"Thank you, Rarity." I said. Then, something else came to mind. "Don't tell the others."

"Why ever not?"

"It's too embarrassing." I said. "I only trust you enough to know."

"Do you really? I'm flattered you feel that way." said Rarity, blushing slightly. "Now, I hate to sound rude, but I need to get my sleep. Please go home."

"Okay. Thank you so much Rarity!" I said, rushing out of her house. I decided to fly home. Contrary to popular belief, I actually can fly, I just choose not to. I flapped my wings and rose into the air. I can't believe Rarity fell for that crap. I hated to say it, but my friends were really easy to manipulate sometimes. Oooh, I felt evil for thinking that.

"Dear Celestia, is Rarity really not going to ask any questions? She's just going to keep this a secret?" I said to myself. "She's not that stupid, is she? That was mean." What was going on with me? I tried to shake it off, pretend like I wasn't the one talking. I realised that I had been circling my cottage, lost in thought, so I descended and walked into my home, where Angel's corpse was still sitting. I picked him up in my mouth and placed him onto my back. Sorrow filled me as I grabbed my spade. I ran to the backyard and began to dig. After a few minutes of digging, the hole was deep enough. I leaned forward, tipping Angel off of my back and into the hole.

"I'm sorry, Angel." I sobbed, tipping soil onto his body. Shovel after shovel of dirt fell onto his body, completely covering him. I filled the hole, much to the disapproval of my stomach. I was starving. "This can't happen again. I have to find a way to prevent this. Maybe Angel was onto something. Let's talk to Twilight."


	3. Another Lost Friend

In the morning, I threw on my saddle from Rarity, opened up the umbrella and headed towards the library. I knocked lightly and waited for about a minute before letting myself in. Twilight was waiting there with her bird, Owlowiscious, on her back.

"Hey, Fluttershy." she said brightly. "Ready for the Pony-Pet Play Date?"

"What?" I asked, distractedly closing my umbrella.

"It's Thursday. Time for our pet's play date. Where's Angel?"

"He…" I began, before bursting into tears again. Twilight looked at me in confusion, then awkwardly hugged me, trying to comfort me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Angel died. We had an argument and h-he-" I tried again, trailing off once more.

"I'm so sorry. How did he go?" she asked tenderly. Uh-oh. What to say?

"He stormed out into the Everfree Forest after our disagreement. I tried to run after him, but one of those cragadiles… well, you can guess what happened next." I sniffled.

"Will there be a funeral service?"

"No. There's nothing left to bury. He swallowed everything." I sighed. "But I did need something from you."

"What is it?" she asked, releasing me.

"I need a book." I said quietly.

"Really? Well, you certainly came to the right place." she said, walking to her shelves. "Anything in particular?"

"I need something on vampires." I said.

"What for?"

"Some of my animal friends think they've seen a vampire in the Forest and I just want to look up some information on them. You know, to reassure them." I lied.

"Hm. Vampires?" she said, searching through her books. She scanned through the volumes, eventually landing on a thick, leather-bound book that was clearly many years old. "Here you are! Encyclopedia Horrifica, Volume 616, Vampires. This should tell you everything you need to know about Vampire mythology and even some reports of real-life encounters with vampires. Don't believe any thing in this book, though. It's all a bunch of malarky, no real evidence to support it. They're just a bunch of old ponies' tales."

"Thank you so much, Twilight. I'll get this back to you soon." I said, taking the book from her. I flapped my wings and opened my umbrella. "I have to go, Twi. See you later." She waved me goodbye and left me her condolences. I ran at full speed to my cottage, running pass Pinkie Pie on the way.

"Hi, Fluttershy!" she exclaimed as I rushed past her. "Want to hang out?"

"Sorry, Pinkie. I'll have to talk to you later." I said. It took me another three minutes of walking to arrive at my home. I pushed open the door and plopped my butt onto the floor.

"Encyclopedia Horrifica." I said to myself. I flipped through the thick, dusty book. I stopped on a particularly interesting section titled _Thralls_.

"A thrall, or drudge, as it is known by some, is a vampires' mortal slave. A thrall's main purpose is to help it's master feed. Similarly to vampires, a thrall cannot be killed by any normal methods. They are immortal until their master gives them explicit permission to die. This means that, unlike vampires, they are not harmed by the sun, nor do they need to feed on blood to survive. Thralls tend to have their own, separate personality, with their own opinions, as well as an additional, submissive personality that obeys their masters every command. Thralls have varying manners of meeting their vampires, and the way they meet often impacts the relationship they have with each other. Some drudges ask to be turned, while some are forcibly enslaved. Drudges are typically enslaved when a vampire begins to feed, but, for whatever reason, chooses to spare it's prey. After a bite, the vampire drinks some of it's thrall-to-be's blood, then bleeds into the mouth of the drudge." I read aloud to nopony. "Sounds horrible. I can't imagine anypony doing this. Interesting, but this isn't quite what I'm looking for."

I flipped through the the ancient book, looking for something on hunger. A few moments later, I found a passage labeled _Diet of a Vampire_.

"As most ponies know from various lore, vampires sustain themselves on blood. What most ponies don't know, however, is that certain vampires, if the habit is developed at an early age, may be able to survive without blood. In some accounts, within the first month of vampirism, vampires have been able to live off of fruits and vegetables. Based on the first thing they've tasted as a vampire, will determine what they may eat to live." I read. "So, whatever I ate during my early stages is what I can survive on? What did I eat lately?" Then, it clicked. Apples. Let's go see Aj.

* * *

I waited until sunset to pay Applejack a visit. I trotted up to Sweet Apple Acres just in time to watch Applebloom and Big Macintosh walk into their house, leaving Applejack alone in the field, pulling an industrial-sized, large bladed tiller. I flew over to her and dropped to her right.

"Hello, Applejack." I said quietly, breaking into a slow jog to keep up with her long strides.

"Howdy, Fluttershy!" she said cheerily. Then, her whole demeanor changed. She took off her hat, something she didn't typically do, and bowed her head solemnly. "Ah'm a might sorry about what happened to Angel. Twilight told me bout it, and Ah just wanted to give mah respects."

"Thank you." I said. "I did come here to ask you a favor."

"If it's within mah power, Ah'll be happy to oblige." she replied.

"I need some more apples." I said, stomach growling.

"Uh… Ah'm mighty sorry Fluttershy, but Ah can't give you any more apples. Ah wasn't exaggeratin when I said this was a bad harvest. Ah sold you a lot of our apples, but Ah do still need some for mah family." she said kindly.

"Please, Applejack, I don't think you understand how important it is for me to get these apples." I said.

"If Ah could help you, ya know I would, but Ah can't, sugarcube." she said, pulling the tiller even faster.

"I implore you to reconsider, Applejack." I said, feeling my fangs extend in my mouth.

"And Ah implore you to find somewhere else to get apples." she said stubbornly. "If you place an order from Appleloosa, you might be able to get some by next month."

"No!" I exclaimed. "I need some today! If I don't get some apples soon, somepony's going to die!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means 'get me my Celestia-be-damned apples!'. Applejack, I swear, if you don't get me some apples, somepony is going to get hurt."

"Fluttershy, Ah don't know what's gotten into you, but Ah'm gonna have to ask you to get off of my farm." said Applejack.

"And I'm going to have to ask you to get off of my teeth." I said, baring my fangs. Applejack froze in fear as I lunged onto her. I threw her to the ground and clamped down hard on her neck. Sweet, delicious blood filled my mouth as she thrashed and struggled, filling me with pleasure and satisfaction, with only the slightest bit of guilt. She began to scream, but didn't get much out before I shoved my hoof into her mouth. I felt her heart pump more and more blood into my mouth, progressively slowing, her heart finally giving out. She looked at me with her last bit of strength, eyes begging for pity, before her head fell limp onto the ground. I removed my teeth and licked the delicious crimson liquid from my lips.

"What did I do?" I asked myself, staring at Aj, two neat little holes in the side of her neck. I couldn't leave her like that. I'd be caught. I grabbed the tiller off of her back and attached it to mine. I pushed it backwards, turned to face Applejack's body, broke into a run and pulled it right over her. The blades of the tiller dug into her flesh, leaving deep cuts all over her and partly hacking into her neck. I unlatched the tiller, looked over my shoulder, then took off for home, waiting for somepony to find her and deliver the "bad news". Sorry Aj. Should've given me the apples.

* * *

Applejack's funeral was very quiet, only a few of us showed up. For such a large family, I was shocked by how few of the Apple family attended. Only Big Mac, Applebloom and Granny Smith were there, along with Pinkie, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Cheerilee, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. And me, of course. Nopony said much to each other, rather, they just hugged one another, comforting their friends. Apple Bloom was a mess. Twice she broke into violent tears. It took the other Crusaders to calm her down. Everypony was devastated and crying, Twilight, Rarity, even Rainbow Dash and me. Of course I cried, but not as much as I should have. The one who was hit the worst had to be Pinkie.

"I can't… No. She can't be gone." said Pinkie, after twenty minutes of non-stop crying. That was the part where I was supposed to go over to her and console her, invite her in for tea, tell her everything would be alright, but I didn't. I pretended to break into a fit of crying as an excuse to go back home. I walked from Ponyville and followed the trail, trying to figure out my next step.

"Okay." I said to nopony. "Apples are out. I can't bite other ponies, so… maybe animals? Maybe I can feed on animals. I'll have to look that up in the book." I trotted down to my house, where something was very, very wrong. My window was smashed and my door was wide open. I entered my living room carefully, looking around for danger. My home was ransacked, chairs overturned, dishes shattered in a path to my back door. I followed the trail of destruction right into my backyard. A brown Earth pony stallion stood in my yard, covered in dirt, holding a shovel he used to dig various holes throughout my yard.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Who in Tartarus are you?" he asked.

"The owner of this cottage. You know, the one you're intruding on? I didn't quite catch your name, though."

"This isn't Filthy Rich's house?" he asked, scratching his head. "That would explain why I only found this dead bunny."

"What did you say?" I asked, feeling my fangs extend. "You found a bunny?"

"Yeah, a dead one." he said, raising up the body of Angel "I thought it was strange that Filthy would be living anywhere near the forest."

"So, in a half-baked attempt to steal from Filthy Rich, you broke into and ransacked my home, dug up my backyard and my best friend's grave, revealed some evidence I'd rather nopony saw, and, in turn, forced me to have to kill you?" I asked.

"What? Who do you think you are?"

"Your worst nightmare." I said, launching myself onto him. I dug my fangs into his neck, blood gushing down my throat.

"Fluttershy?" asked a familiar voice from behind. I ripped out my blood-tipped fangs and whipped around. Pinkie Pie was standing in my doorway, looking at me in horror. She turned to run away and I instinctively jumped onto her back. I threw her to the ground and pinned her head down. I tilted her face to the side, revealing her delicious looking pink neck.

"Please don't." she pleaded as I dug my teeth into her neck. "I'm sorry for whatever I did, Fluttershy, but please, don't hurt me." In that moment, I felt something I didn't feel during my other kills. I felt sorry for Pinkie. I ripped my fangs out of her neck and buried them in my left wrist. I leaned Pinkie's head back and let my blood drip into her mouth. She coughed and sputtered, trying to spit it out. I closed her mouth with my hooves and punched her softly in the throat, causing her to swallow hard. As she swallowed, she looked at me not with fear, not with relief, but she looked at me with hate and anger.

"Pinkie, you're probably going to pass out soon." I said, not removing my hoof from her mouth. "I suggest that you go to sleep. Don't fight it."

"What the hell are you?" asked the stallion I had bit. He was holding his neck in pain as he crawled into the Forest.

"What am I?" I repeated, walking up to him and stepping on his neck. "I'm hungry."

* * *

When he was completely drained, I dragged his body into the Everfree Forest. I left him there for whatever creatures would want him. I never saw another animal in the Forest. They seemed to be avoiding me as I walked back into my cottage, up to my bed, where I had Pinkie Pie sleeping.

"I guess I can picture somepony doing that." I said to myself. Pinkie had been asleep for hours, but was still breathing. It worked. I saved her life. "Maybe having a drudge isn't such a bad thing after all."


	4. The Drudge and The Houseguest

I sat over Pinkie's body, still fast asleep two days later. I was starting to worry that she wouldn't wake up at all. I was sure I did everything correct. It wasn't exactly rocket science.

"Come on, Pinkie." I said. "Wake up!" Suddenly, she snapped to attention. She looked around, wide-eyed and confused.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked. "Last thing I remember is… Fluttershy!"

"Morning, Pinkie." I said. "How do you feel?"

"Did you bite me?" she asked. "Did that actually happen?"

"Yes. I almost killed you."

"Why? Wait, scratch that, how? No offense, but you aren't exactly the strongest mare in Equestria. I don't think you have it in you to hurt anypony." she said.

"That was before." I said.

"Before what?"

"Before I became a vampire."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a vampire. I've already bitten a few. I killed Angel, I killed the stallion that broke into my house, and I killed Applejack."

"No, you didn't." said Pinkie, getting out of bed. "Applejack tripped and was killed by her tiller."

"That's not what killed her. She died from my bite. I ran her over to get rid of the evidence."

"Don't lie to me, Fluttershy!" she exclaimed, walking backwards towards the stairs.

"I'm not lying. I bit you as well."

"No you didn't!" she shouted, breaking into a run.

"Stop!" I said. To my surprise, she listened. "Have a seat on the bed." She obeyed again and took a seat on my bed.

"What is going on?" she asked in fear. "Why am I listening to you?"

"When I bit you, I decided to let you live. After that, I was able to make you my thrall."

"What's that?"

"My… slave."

"Over my dead body." said Pinkie. "Fluttershy, you're my friend, but I would rather die than be a slave."

"Hate to say it, but you don't have a choice. You have to obey my every command."

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Cartwheel around the bed." I ordered. She lept up and began to cartwheel, just as I directed. "You have to. The only release is death."

"Then I guess I have to die." said Pinkie morbidly. She was extremely serious, although it's hard to look stern when doing unnecessary acrobatics.

"Not so easy. You are my drudge. My thrall. You cannot die unless I tell you to."

"I'm immortal?" she asked, still cartwheeling. "Fluttershy, I don't know if you have control over yourself, or you're just some sicko who finds this amusing, but let me be the one who tells you that immortality is the worst thing you can do to somepony. What is life without death?"

"Life without death is a thousand times easier." I said. "You can stop now."

"You don't understand. This magic is more powerful than you could ever control."

"What do you know about magic? You're an Earth pony."

"So, what? I'm too stupid to understand something as complex as magic? Earth ponies know a thing or two about the supernatural. My grandad knows a few tricks that would make even Twilight's head spin. If we are good at one thing, it's gypsy magic. This screams of the Dark Arts, Fluttershy, and you're going to end up regretting it."

"You think I asked for this? How demented do you think I am?"

"Demented enough to kill one of your best friends." she said bitterly. "You say you didn't ask for this, but you didn't seem to mind when you were draining Angel, or Applejack."

"Don't talk about things you don't understand." I said slowly.

"I do understand, Fluttershy. I understand that you're sick and twisted! You're a murderer and a cannibal and who knows what else!"

"Shut up, Pinkie!" I shouted, fangs fully extended. She tried to talk, but the sound got stuck in her throat. "See what you did? I'm hungry now! You made me mad and now I have to feed!" She tried to speak again, not a single word leaving her body.

"Speak now, stupid girl." I said angrily. "But choose your words very carefully. I don't know the full extent of my vampirism, but I know one thing: I'm strong. Stronger than Applejack, at least."

"Go to hell." she said quietly.

"I'll be sure to save you a spot." I said sarcastically. "Follow me. I'm starving."

"What are you going to do? Bite me again?" she asked, following me downstairs.

"No. You're going to help me find somepony to bite."

"Like that'll ever happen." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Cartwheels." I ordered, watching in amusement as she flipped over and over again.

"Okay, okay! You proved your point!"

"Stop." I directed. When she did, I continued. "We have to find somepony who would trust me, somepony who won't be noticed."

"Wow, is that the criteria you had when you killed Aj?" she asked. "Cause if so, you kinda messed up on the 'won't be noticed' part."

"Keep your stupid little mouth shut until I tell you to speak." I commanded. "I can already tell that you're going to screw me over, so here's the rules: Do not speak of my condition to anypony, unless I tell you to. Do not act oddly around me. Finally, do not let me into the sunlight. If somepony tries to take my umbrella, you kill them if you have to. Understand?"

"Yes." she said.

"Help me into my saddle." I ordered, grabbing it and handing it to Pinkie. Thunder crashed over head and I heard the soft pitter-patter of rain. "It seems I won't look so out of place today."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

My door was shaken by two hard hoof-knocks. It's always something. I stopped Pinkie and pointed for her to open the door. She looked at me, apparently stunned that I just sent her to get the door, but obeyed nonetheless. The door swung open and in the rain stood a tall, thin white unicorn with a pale pink mane and stunningly beautiful purple eyes.

"Hello." she said softly. "My name is Fleur. Fleur Dis Lee. I was just visiting Ponyville and I took a little detour to see the Everfree Forest everypony has been telling me about when I got just the tiniest bit lost. Then those damned pegasi came and made it rain. I was just wondering if I could take shelter here, at least until the rain stops." Pinkie just stood there in silence, confusing both me and Fleur greatly. Then I remembered what I told her.

"Don't be rude, Pinkie." I said, stepping forward. "Hello. I'm Fluttershy. Please, come in Miss Dis Lee."

"Why, thank you!" she said, trotting in.

"Have a seat." I said, gesturing towards the couch. She sat and looked extremely relieved. "This is my friend Pinkie Pie. She was just making dinner, isn't that right Pinkie?"

"Was I?" she asked. "I don't recall."

"Don't mind her." I said to Fleur. "She's a kidder. Pinkie Pie is going to make us some hay salad. How does that sound?" Pinkie left the room and began to work in the kitchen.

"That sounds lovely." said Fleur. "And I apologize, by the way, about my little pegasi comment. I meant no offense.

"It's quite alright. I was thinking that I could get to know you better. So, Fleur. Where are you from? You say you were visiting Ponyville, no?"

"I was born in Manehattan, but I was raised mostly in Canterlot. I heard that there's a marvelous fashion designer who lives here and I wanted to place an order."

"Really? Would you happen to be talking about Rarity?"

"Yes, actually. Do you know her?"

"We're really good friends." I said, my stomach growling loudly. "Excuse me, but I'm going to go check in on Pinkie." I got up and walked over into the kitchen where Pinkie was bustling around, making dinner.

"You can stop now." I said. "It's time for me to eat."

"What's stopping you?" she asked.

"I need help. Just come and hold her down. I'll deal with the rest. Don't let her go for any reason." I said. "Ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, you don't." I said, leading her to Fleur. I looked Fleur in the eyes, waiting to see if she would do anything. She just sat there, looking confused.

"Fleur Dis Lee. You're a long way from home, aren't you? Got any family at home?"

"No. My parents passed away and I was an only child." she said uncomfortably. "Why?"

"I wanted to know if there was anypony to miss you. Pinkie. Now." I commanded. Pinkie's eyes glazed over and she grabbed Fleur by the neck. "Pin her down."

"Sorry about this, Fleur." said Pinkie, keeping Fleur's head against the floor.

"What are you doing?" asked Fleur panickedly. "Let me go."

"I can't. Not unless my master tells me to."

"And I don't." I said, trotting over to her. I bared my fangs.

"What do you want? Money? I'll give it to you. I'm loaded, just give me a number and I'll make it happen. My husband is Fancy Pants, so he won't even notice if he's missing bits from his account. Never has."

"This isn't about money." I said, leaning in and sniffing her neck.

"You're going to rape me, aren't you? Please don't rape me." she sobbed, tears breaking loose from her eyes. "I don't want to live through that again."

"What?" I asked in confusion. "I'm not going to rape you."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Eat." I said, biting her long, slender neck. Her scream echoed throughout my house as her blood pumped into my mouth. I drank the life out of her, feeling calmed. Pinkie looked in horror and discomfort as Fleur's screams died down to a pitiful moan. Her eyes rolled back in her head as I drained her completely.

"Fluttershy, give me permission to run to the bathroom." said Pinkie, looking green.

"Why?" I asked, pulling my fangs from Fleur's neck.

"I think I'm going to be sick." she said.

"Please, go!" I ordered. She ran upstairs. I heard her retching from all the way down here.

"Miss Dis Lee will not be joining us for dinner after all." I said, putting my saddle on. "Pinkie! Dispose of the body! I'm going out."

"For what?" she asked weakly.

"I'm still hungry." I said walking out of the door.


	5. The End of A Rainbow

The rain came to a stop as I left the cottage, a little while before sunset. I had maybe an hour of sunlight left, but I couldn't wait that long. I needed to eat now. I walked down the trail and into town, right under the flying pegasi who had just stopped the rain. Among that group was Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! Fluttershy!" she called, flying down to meet me. "Where've you been?"

"At home. Why?" I asked, increasing my pace.

"I haven't seen you since the funeral. Pinkie neither, now that I think about it." said Rainbow. "What have you been up to?"

"Well, Pinkie was sick the past couple of days and I was taking care of her. I really hate to leave you like this, but I have to get going." I lied. My life was becoming a long string of lies. That would've bothered me a month or so ago. Funny how life changes.

"Come on, Fluttershy, I just want to talk. What have you been up to? Besides playing doctor?"

"Really, all I've been doing lately is mourning." I fibbed. That wasn't a complete lie. I did feel really bad. Or I would, if I wasn't so hungry.

"You need a distraction. Let's go for a fly, just you and me." she said.

"Oh, no thank you. I really need to visit town for some groceries."

"Just a quick little race. Then maybe we can get the girls together for a drink. I know we could all use one." sighed Rainbow Dash. "Maybe me more than you." That's when I realised that I had severely impacted my friends' lives. They would never be the same because of me. Then, I started to think about the farm. Would the Apple family even be able to run it properly without Aj? What would happen if they had another bad harvest, except this time, nopony would try to balance it out? I had changed many ponies, made their lives miserable, all in an attempt to make myself feel better. I had to try to make it up to them.

"Fine. A quick race. I probably wouldn't have made it before closing anyway." I said, flapping my wings carefully to avoid closing my umbrella. "Where are we headed?"

"Let's just fly around the town for a while. First to do a lap around town wins?" asked Rainbow.

"You're going to win, but okay." I said, matching her height. "When do we start? On three?"

"Sure." she said. "3… 1!" She flew past me at top speed, knocking my umbrella off.

TSSSSSSSSS!

"Aaaah!" I yelled, falling to the ground as my skin began to sizzle and melt. "Rainbow Dash!"

"Fluttershy!" cried Rainbow, flying back to me. "Are you alright?"

"Get me inside!" I growled. "Hurry!" She lifted me onto her back and dragged me through the woods back to the cottage.

"What happened?" she asked, approaching my house which was a few yards away. "What's wrong with you?"

"Don't ask questions! Just get the door open." I said, struggling at the knob. We got into the house, where Pinkie was washing dirt off of her hooves with a rag.

"I buried her in the backyard, Fluttershy." she said bitterly. She looked up at me being carried by Rainbow Dash. "Ah. I see I screwed up. Guess you got to kill me now, right?"

"Not quite." I said, feeling my skin heal. "Grab her."

"What are you doing?" asked Rainbow Dash as Pinkie grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. Rainbow thrashed and convulsed, trying to break free.

"She's going to escape." said Pinkie. "I can't hold her."

"Break her wings." I said.

"Really?"

"Did I tell you to ask questions? Just do it!"

"What are you doing?" asked Dash as Pinkie flipped her onto her stomach. Pinkie placed her back right hoof onto Rainbow's left wing.

"Sorry, Dashie." said Pinkie, twisting Rainbow's wing until it snapped.

"Pinkie." gasped Rainbow Dash through gritted teeth. "Let me go. Now."

"Get her leg while you're at it." I said, getting to my hooves. Pinkie placed her back hoof onto Rainbow's left leg and stomped hard.

CRACK!

"Aaaah!" screamed Dash. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Fluttershy, you have to let Rainbow go." said Pinkie Pie, still holding onto Dash's leg.

"Who's the drudge here?" I asked.

"But Fluttershy! You already ate today! Leave Rainbow Dash alone!"

"Why?"

"You already took Applejack from us. I don't want to lose another friend." she said, tears breaking from her eyes.

"Don't cry." I commanded. She stopped immediately. "I can't let her go now. She knows my secret."

"What did you say about Aj?" asked Rainbow Dash angrily. "What are you talking about?"

"It's always something." I said, rolling my eyes. "I killed her."

"She was killed? I knew how she died was strange." said Dash, crawling backwards. "Who really killed her, though?"

"Me." I said. "I thought I said that. Let's not waste time here. Pinkie. Hold her down. Properly, this time."

"No." she said, fighting with herself to disobey. "I can't."

"Now!" I ordered. She slowly pinned Rainbow Dash down, none too carefully, not in control of what she was doing.

"Pinkie Pie, you don't have to do this." said Rainbow, struggling to break free.

"Yes, I do. I'm her thrall. I can't disobey her." said Pinkie. "Can I cry now, Fluttershy?"

"No." I said, leaning in close to Rainbow's neck. I dug my teeth into her neck, drinking the sweet, smooth blood, relishing in her screams.

"Is this what you did to Applejack?" asked Rainbow Dash as her strong heart pumped into my mouth.

"Yesh." I mumbled, speaking through a mouthful of blood. I drank and drank as Pinkie Pie shook and convulsed in terror and disgust.

"Did she scream?" asked Rainbow Dash, pushing me off. I had eaten enough anyway.

"A bit." I said, licking my lips. "Not quite as much as you."

"She never misses a chance to be tougher than me." she said weakly. "Fluttershy killed Applejack. Never thought that would be possible."

"Give her my apologies when you see her." I said.

"When did this happen?" said Rainbow Dash, holding her neck.

"What, the teeth? A week after the bats fiasco. Looks like Twilight didn't quite fix me the way she thought she did."

"Don't touch Twilight. Or anypony else. Leave them alone." begged Rainbow.

"I never intended to. Then again, I never intended to kill Aj. Or you."

"Promise me. Promise me you won't hurt our friends."

"Friends? We're still friends?"

"No, stupid, I was referring to me and Pinkie. You can burn in hell." she said, even weaker than before. "But you owe me. Remember the race? If it wasn't for me, you'd never have earned your Cutie Mark. You might not even be here. You'd probably still be up in Cloudsdale."

"Fine. I won't touch Rarity or Twilight." I said, headed towards the kitchen, where I had my first-aid kit. Don't get excited, I wasn't patching her up. I grabbed a syringe filled with sedative out of the kit and made my way over to Dash. I moved her hoof from her wound and licked the blood off.

"What are you doing?" she asked fearfully.

"Got to make this look normal. You've done drugs before, haven't you Dash?"

"Yeah, when I was younger. Me and Gilda did a bit of heroin and ecstasy. Why?"

"Ever try anesthesia?"

"No."

"There's a first time for everything." I said, sticking the syringe in her wounded neck. Her eyes rolled back and her heart simply gave out. I closed her eyes and put her on my back. I walked over and dropped her closer to the door, sitting down to wait until the sun was completely down.

"Fluttershy. You're sick. You're twisted. How could you kill your friend like that?!" said Pinkie.

"Survival." I said.

"Kill me. I don't want to do this anymore. Just let me die!" she sobbed, tears breaking loose.

"I thought I told you not to cry." I said harshly. The sun had finally set. "Don't move, don't speak, don't make any noise. I'll be back." I hoisted Dash onto my back and left the cottage. I flew upwards and found a large cloud, big enough to hold Rainbow. I placed her down gently, leaving the syringe in her neck. She always did like to sleep. Well, now she could sleep for as long as she wanted. I kicked the cloud towards town, then flew back home. I could send Pinkie for my umbrella later. I was exhausted. And getting a little hungry.


	6. A Rare Dream

"Fluttershy! When are Twilight and Rarity gonna get here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"What? Where are we?" I asked in confusion. I looked over my shoulder, trying to get an idea of my location. As far as I could tell, I was nowhere. Nothing but white emptiness, as far as the eye could see.

"When will they be here?" asked Rainbow again. "Applejack has been waiting even longer than me. Will they be here soon?"

"I don't know. I don't even know where we are." I said.

"Me and Applejack are in heaven! Isn't it great?"

"No! You're dead?" I asked. Then I remembered. "I killed you. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't kill us, silly." said Rainbow. "It was the monster, not you. And besides, it's so much better here anyway. We should've died years ago."

"You're not mad?"

"Oh no, I'm pissed." said Rainbow. "Me and Applejack are both furious. Right Aj?"

"Sure are." she said, appearing out of nowhere.

"But I thought you said…" I began.

"We're upset that it's taking the others so long to get here. Why haven't you gotten them here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I thought you made me promise not to touch the rest of the girls."

"That was before! Before I realised what a huge favor you've done for us. Please, make a new promise. Promise me that you'll bring Twilight and Rarity."

"I don't know if I can." I said. "I wasn't trying to kill you. I wasn't trying to kill anypony. It just sort of happened."

"Look at it this way, sugarcube." said Applejack. "Twilight gave you a gift. Embrace it and use it to make her life better."

"It'd be a crime for you to leave Twilight and Rarity out of the fun. That's unfair." said Rainbow.

"What about Pinkie?" I asked.

"She's your thrall, right? Give her permission to join us."

"You keep saying 'us'. Does that mean I'm dead too?"

"Fluttershy has been dead for a while now." said Dash. "You are something else. Something better. Fluttershy is gone, replaced by you."

"But what am I?"

"A monster." said Rainbow Dash with an insane smile. "You're sin itself, the darkness, the beast. Accept it. Twilight and Rarity don't understand yet. You must show them the light."

"Ya know what?" asked Aj. "Ah just remembered: Bring Applebloom, too."

"You want me to kill your sister?" I asked.

"Kill anypony you want! Kill everypony! Everypony should be here! The more the merrier!" laughed Rainbow Dash. "One step at a time, though. Rarity and Twilight. Ready to get going?"

"Yeah. How do I get out?"

"Wake up. This is a dream, all inside your sick, demented little mind. We are the voices in your head, Fluttershy, screaming and shouting, guiding you towards salvation. Listen to us. Now, wake up."

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart pounding in my throat. That dream… made me feel so much better. Now I knew what to do.

"It's about time you woke up." said Pinkie bitterly from the foot of my bed, staring at the door. Her eyes were baggy and she seemed to have been up all night.

"What in all of Equestria are you doing? Did you sleep at all last night?" I asked in confusion.

"You never gave me permission to sleep. You were reading that awful book when you said, and I quote, 'Don't take your eyes off the door in case somepony comes looking for Dash.' Well, you never told me when to stop."

" , no time for sleep now. We have an assignment to do."

"What is your command, master?" asked Pinkie sarcastically.

"I feed on Rarity next."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "You promised Rainbow Dash!"

"We talked about it. She said she's fine with it. In fact, it was her idea to begin with."

"It's official. Fluttershy lost it." said Pinkie. "Rainbow Dash never said any of that."

"She totally did." I said, getting out of bed. "She told me to bring Rarity, Twilight, Applebloom, all of them! Isn't that awesome?"

"Are you crazy?! You can't kill them!"

"That's what Rainbow Dash and Applejack wanted me to do." I said, starting downstairs. I walked right past Rainbow Dash, who began to trot next to me. "That is what you asked for, Right Dashie?"

"Of course!" she said with a smile. "You should kill Rarity right now!"

"Sorry, Dash, but I have to wait until later. It's too early. Ponies might notice if she goes missing in the middle of the day."

"Fair point."

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash. She'll be dead by tonight! You'll have one more friend to play with!"

"Who are you talking to?" asked Pinkie from upstairs.

"Rainbow Dash." I called back. "Oh, and you can come down now." She trotted downstairs to meet me, looking slightly scared and very confused.

"Who did you say you were talking to?" she asked.

"Who else is in the cottage?" I asked rhetorically. "I'm talking to Rainbow Dash."

"You killed her, remember! She's lying on a cloud, dead!"

"Yeah, I know, isn't it great? She's right here now, though." I said, pointing at Rainbow.

"Sup." said Rainbow. "Is Pinkie going to help you?"

"Of course. What else is a thrall for?"

"Can't wait until I get to see her."

"Wait. You can't see her?" I asked in confusion.

"I can only see you, and only you can see me. Remember, I'm all in your mind. A figment of your imagination. The voice inside your head."

"Fluttershy!" shouted Pinkie Pie. "Who are you talking to?"

"Rainbow Dash!" I said. "I'm not going to repeat myself! We're wasting time! Run out and grab my saddle! We begin today!"

"I already got your saddle. You told me to retrieve it last night, remember?"

"Oh. Right. Well, time's a-wastin. Let's go get Rarity."

"No." said Pinkie. "I'm not helping you kill Rarity."

"Remember your place, drudge. You're helping me and that's that."

"I refuse."

"Bring Rarity to me." I ordered. Pinkie began to walk towards the door, but stopped herself.

"No."

"Bring Rarity to me!" I repeated angrily.

"No!"

"That's an order!"

"And this is insubordination! I'm not going to do it!"

"Fine! You want to play that way?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a big kitchen knife and returned to Pinkie. I thrust the tip of the knife into her stomach and twisted it slowly. Blood splattered my hoof and her scream bounced around in my head. "You don't want to follow that order, huh? Well, here's an alternative one: Twist that knife continuously until I return. Oh, and before you ask, no, you can't die. Don't even pass out."

"If that's what it takes to protect my friends." she said, twisting the knife in the opposite direction.

"I don't actually need your help. If I could kill Applejack on my own, I doubt that I need you to take out Rarity." I said, grabbing my saddle and putting it on. "I'm leaving now. Don't stop twisting." I left the cottage and began the walk to Carousel Boutique. Along the way, I tried to recall everything I read in the Encyclopedia about thralls. It had said that sometimes, if the thrall truly hated it's master, and if the master gave it an order that the drudge simply didn't want to do, they'd be able to disobey, assuming their will is strong enough. Apparently, Pinkie's was.

"I have to figure out how to get Pinkie to obey me better. What do you say, Rainbow Dash?"

"Don't worry about her. She's going to get better after a while. Maybe after you kill her." said Rainbow Dash.

"You really think so?" I asked, walking into the boutique.

"We're closed!" sobbed Rarity, head down over a sewing machine. "Get out!"

"What's the problem, Rarity?" I asked, licking my lips. She looked at me in confusion, then began to cry again.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy! It's just… Rainbow Dash is dead! She OD'd last night. She told us that she stopped using, but apparently she lied."

"No she didn't. I killed her." I said with a smile. "Isn't that great?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"She doesn't believe me." I said to Rainbow Dash. "What do I tell her?"

"Don't tell her anything. I didn't believe you until you proved it to me." she said.

"Yeah. You thought I was joking when I told you that I killed Applejack, didn't you?"

"You killed Applejack?" said Rarity, backing away. "Rainbow Dash told me her theory, but I never believed it. You're not serious, are you?"

"I'm very serious. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fleur Dis Lee, Rarity, Twilight! Oops! Not those last two! Not yet." I laughed.

"You're going to kill me?" asked Rarity fearfully, flank against the wall. "Why? Did I so something to you? I'm sorry for whatever it was, just please don't hurt me!"

"Hahaha!" I laughed. Rainbow Dash laughed as well, leaning against me for support. "She thinks I'm upset!"

"What a joker!" chuckled Rainbow.

"So, you were just joking?" asked Rarity. I rushed forward at lightning-fast speed, pressing my nose against hers.

"No, I'm still going to kill you." I said, rubbing my stomach. "I'm really hungry, and Rainbow Dash wants company. So does Aj. They told me to bring you to them. Should I bring Applebloom next or Sweetie Belle? Or should I bring them together? What do you think Rainbow Dash?"

"You have to kill them at the same time! And don't forget about Scootaloo." she answered.

"How could I forget about Scootaloo?" I asked, rubbing my hoof through my mane. "Shouldn't be too hard to get them all together. But, one thing at a time. Ready for some company, Rainbow Dash?"

"Sure are." said Rainbow. "Go ahead. Enjoy your meal."

"I'm sure it'll be delicious!" I said, sniffing Rarity's neck.

"Fluttershy, you're not all there! You need help! You don't have to do this, we can get you to see a doctor, or Twilight, or even Zecora! We can work through this, just let me help you."

"It's not me who needs help. I'm helping you." I said, baring my teeth. "Just give it a chance. I promise you'll enjoy yourself." I dug my fangs into her neck, shuddering as the sweet, delicious blood flooded my mouth. Her scream echoed through the room, surely alerting somepony. Oh well. The more the merrier.

"Fluttershy! Get off my sister!" yelled Sweetie Belle, jumping onto my back. She yanked me backwards, pulling my teeth out of Rarity.

"What are you doing here, Sweetie Belle?" I said, licking my lips with a smile. I slammed Sweetie Belle to the ground on her back, knocking the wind out of her. "I wasn't going to kill you until tomorrow, but when opportunity knocks…"

"What are you?" gasped Sweetie Belle.

"A vampire." I said. "See my teeth?" I leaned in closer so she could get a better look. She looked repulsed at her sister's blood which was dripping from my fangs.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked with fear. I heard a soft pitter-patter and a bad smell came from the floor. Poor thing. She peed herself.

"Are you scared, Sweetie Belle?" I asked. "Don't worry, I hear it only hurts for a little bit. After that, you'll be in a much better place. Right, Rainbow Dash?"

"Yup. Kill her now and show her." she said.

"Okay. Good-bye Sweetie Belle." I said, bringing my fangs close to her neck.

BANG!

A large, heavy metal box connected with the side of my head, knocking me down and disorienting me. Rainbow Dash became Applejack, who became Fleur, who became the thief, who became Rainbow Dash again. My ears rang, my nose leaked a warm substance and I was very confused.

"Run! Run Sweetie Belle!" screamed Rarity. "Go get Twilight! Get out of here, before she hurts you!" Sweetie Belle, scrambled to her hooves and ran out of the boutique, crying along the way.

"Did you hit me with a sewing machine?" I asked, wiping the blood from my face. I licked it from my hoof, still a bit punch-drunk. "That hurt!"

"She'll get away, Rarity, she'll be fine." she mumbled to herself. "You saved her. Twilight will take care of her."

"I suppose it will be a little more comforting for them if they died together." I said, walking back over to Rarity's fallen body. I leaned forward and gave her a hug. "See you later."

"Burn in hell." she said, spitting on my face.

"Not the first time I've heard that." I said, wiping her saliva off my face. "You'll understand when you get there. You'll thank me." I dug my fangs back into her neck, although this time, she didn't scream. She just let out a pitiful groan as her eyes closed for one last time.

"Rainbow Dash?" I asked, looking for my friend.

"Right here." she said, standing up next to Rarity. "Is it done?"

"Yup. I was going to wait until tomorrow to get Twilight, but I think we have to pay her a visit now. Don't you agree?"

"Totally. Let's go."

"Good. I'm very hungry." I said, rubbing my stomach.


	7. Friends To The End

I left Rarity there, positive that she was dead. I thought about checking on Pinkie, but I disregarded the thought. I'd talk to her after Twilight. I ran through the town, not looking back at any of the townsfolk. Rainbow Dash ran along my side, smiling all the way.

"Fantastic!" she laughed. "Applejack is going to be happy!"

"I know! I did good, didn't I?" I asked, slowing to a trot up Twilight's driveway.

"You did awesome." she said as I pushed open Twilight's door. I entered her living room, Rainbow Dash behind me, and took a seat on her couch. It seems she was upstairs.

POP!

A familiar noise, the sound of a unicorn teleporting, came from upstairs. I decided to wait until she came downstairs. Assuming, that is, that I misheard that noise, and she wasn't actually teleporting out.

"Did she run away?" asked Rainbow Dash, stopping directly in front of me.

"I doubt it. She's probably writing a letter to the Princess." I said.

"What?! You have to stop her! Celestia might ruin everything!" she exclaimed.

"You think?" I asked. "What do I do?"

"Kill Twilight. Lead her towards us."

"Alright. Perhaps I should call her." I said. I turned my head over my shoulder to yell. "Twilight! I want to talk to you!"

"I've been sitting in front of you for a few minutes." said Twilight, who was now right where Rainbow used to be. "Who are you talking to?"

"Rainbow Dash." I said. "Where'd she go?"

"Right here." said Rainbow, now next to me on the couch.

"Oh good. I thought you disappeared on me." I said, relieved.

"Why are you here, Fluttershy?" asked Twilight.

"I'm here to kill you. Just like I killed Applejack and Rainbow Dash and Fleur and… Hm. I never learned that stallion's name." I said with a smile.

"I should've known it was you. I just couldn't shake that feeling. I just felt that something was off about you. Never thought you'd kill anypony." said Twilight bitterly.

"So you believe me?" I said.

"I knew Applejack was murdered. I'm the one who did the autopsy, so I could tell that she didn't die from the tiller. Never did I think that it was you, though."

"Neither did I. It just sort of happened."

"Why did you do this?"

"I'm so hungry. So, so hungry."

"You've been eating them?" she asked in disgust.

"No, no, I didn't eat them. I drank their blood. I'm a vampire. Didn't you figure it out yet?"

"Vampire. I'm sure there's a more scientific explanation than 'vampire' but let's just roll with it for now."

"Do you miss Applejack?" I asked.

"Of course."

"How about Rainbow Dash?"

"Yes! I also miss Pinkie and Fleur!" she said angrily.

"I didn't kill Pinkie. Wait, how do you know Fleur?"

"I knew her from Canterlot. Who do you think sent her to your cottage, anyway? I told her I had a friend who could help her out if she got in trouble. She's dead because of me."

"Well, if you miss her so much, why don't you just talk to her?"

"What?"

"Talk to Fleur and Applejack and Rarity the way I'm talking to Rainbow Dash. Just think about her and she'll speak to you. Just try it." I said.

"Fluttershy, I don't think you understand. Rainbow Dash is dead."

"Yeah. I know." I said.

"But you said that you're talking to her."

"Yeah. I am. Try to talk to her."

"I can't. She's dead. You can't talk to her either."

"Yes I can. I'm talking to her right now." I said, turning to face Rainbow. "Isn't that right, Rainbow Dash?"

"She's not going to believe you. You're gonna have to prove it to her." said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay." I said, getting to my hooves. "Please don't fight, Twilight. I just want to reunite you with the rest of the girls."

"Fluttershy, I can get you help. Don't do something you're going to regret." said Twilight, backing against the wall.

"Just relax. I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked again. "What do you gain?"

"I'm starving." I said, walking towards her slowly. Her horn began to glow and a thin beam of purple light erupted from it, hitting me in the chest. I continued forward, unhalted by her spell. She fired spell after spell after spell at me, all of which did nothing. I got nose-to-nose with her and put my hoof against her neck.

"How many have you killed Fluttershy? You're going to add another one of your friends to that list?"

"Yes. Thank you for understanding."

"Don't you feel the least bit sorry about what you did?"

"At first. But now, Rainbow Dash explained it to me. No reason for me to feel bad about it now that I understand."

"What are you going to do after you kill me? What are you going to do?!"

"I'll be joining you as soon as we have enough friends to hang out with. After I kill you, I'm going to kill Sweetie Belle and her friends. When they're taken care of, I'll figure out who's next on the list. I'm just trying to get as many friends as I can."

"You're going to kill all of us? All of Ponyville? Are you crazy?"

"Nope. I'm just trying to be helpful." I said, sniffing her neck. "Anything you want to say before I… You know."

"Go. To. Hell." she said slowly. I was getting a little sick of hearing that.

"Why is everypony saying that to me? I'm just being a good friend." I said. I shoved my fangs into Twilight's neck, blood bursting into my mouth and running smoothly down my throat and into my stomach. She screamed loudly, hurting my ears quite a bit. I punched her in the throat, making her cough and stop screaming. I suspect that I crushed her trachea, because she didn't simply stop screaming. Her scream lowered to a low, guttural growl as blood filled her throat and her mouth. I did the only sensible thing and drank the blood from her mouth.

"Er… Fluttershy?" said Rainbow Dash. "That's kinda gross, don't you think?" I pulled off of her and licked my lips, cleaning my face.

"I suppose it was a bit excessive." I said. "I just couldn't help myself."

"You don't realise what I did, do you?" whispered Twilight. "I know you heard the teleport."

"I almost forgot! What was that?" I asked.

"I was teleporting Sweetie Belle and Spike to Canterlot. Right in Celestia's castle. The princess will be here soon. She's coming for you, Fluttershy. And there is no escape."

"Escape?" I asked quizzically. "There's always an escape."

"My advice? Run. Run away before Celestia gets here."

"Thanks for the tip, friend."

"Don't misunderstand me. I'm telling you to run so Princess Celestia has an excuse to kill you. She has to follow rules, but if you run, you're fair game."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said, stepping on her neck. "I'll put you out of your misery, Twilight." I put all my weight on that hoof, crushing it even more. She began to gasp for breath, no air getting to her lungs. I watched as her eyes fluttered close, and she breathed no more.

"Rainbow Dash." I said. "Do you think that's enough? I can't kill anypony else before Celestia gets here. Can I join you now?"

"Sure. We have plenty here." said Rainbow Dash. "Let's go get Pinkie." We ran out of the treehouse at top speed, headed for the cottage. We rushed past the few ponies who tried to stop us, ignoring the few who went to investigate Twilight's scream.

"This is going to be amazing!" I said, approaching my house. "I can't wait to see my friends! Will Angel be there?"

"Duh. He was there before any of us." she said as I pushed open the door. I walked into the kitchen, where Pinkie was still twisting that knife.

"Welcome back, master." said Pinkie sarcastically. "Can I stop now?"

"Yes." I said. "Hey, you should probably know that Princess Celestia is coming. Soon."

"Ahhh!" she howled, yanking the knife from her stomach. "What do you mean 'Princess Celestia is coming'? What are you doing?"

"I killed Twilight and Rarity. Twilight called for help and Celestia's coming. We had to move the plan forward."

"We had a plan?"

"I had a plan." I said, taking my umbrella-saddle off. "Follow me." I made my way to the door and kicked it open.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Without answering, I jumped into the sunlight.

TSSSSSSS!

"Owowowowowow!" I cried as my skin began to sizzle, peel and harden.

"Get in here! You're going to die!"

"I know!" I said with a smile. "Oh, feel free to die, if you want."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Go ahead and die!" I said, skin burning. I don't know what I expected to happen next, but I surely didn't expect to explode. I burst into chunks of solid, burned matter, living, seeing, breathing no more.


	8. My Final Judgement

When I could see again, I was on a cloud, a set of ivory stairs going upwards and upwards as far as I could see. There was nowhere else for me to go but up, so I began to climb. I climbed for hours, curious as to where I was and where I was headed. Along the way, I heard voices whisper, voices of Applejack and Fleur and Angel and Rainbow Dash. I shrugged it off and continued to climb. Eventually, I reached the top, where there was a large, golden gate that was linked to a fence that wrapped all the way around the infinite cloud.

"Look who finally joins us." said Princess Celestia, walking up to the gate from the inside. Next to her was everypony I'd killed; Angel and the thief and Twilight and Rarity. "My dear friend Fluttershy."

"Hello, Princess." I said, bowing my head.

"You've certainly been busy. My student and her friends are all dead now, and Equestria has lost the Elements of Harmony." she said.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. I lost control of my hunger, and one thing led to another."

"You are forgiven. We understand that you couldn't control yourself." said the Princess. "But wait. Where is Pinkie Pie?"

"Pinkie should be joining us soon." I said.

"No." said Twilight. "Pinkie is going to be joining us soon."

"That's what I said: us."

"Not you. Us. The ponies you've killed."

"Where am I? Isn't this heaven?"

"This world has many names; Arcadia, Elysium, Utopia, and yes, Heaven." said Celestia.

"Doesn't that mean I'm dead?"

"You are indeed."

"What do I do know?"

"You're going to go where you belong."

"But I'm dead. If I'm dead, then I should be going to heaven. Where else am I supposed to go?" I asked. Then, realization set in.

"Where else indeed?" said Celestia with a morbid smile. "Lately, you've been told to go to hell. Well, that wasn't a threat. Those where directions."

"But I thought you said I was forgiven!"

"Oh, you are. Just because we forgive you doesn't mean you don't get punishment. You've still killed a lot of ponies, and you need to learn your lesson." said Celestia.

"But… Rainbow Dash told me to!" I tried.

"She did not. You were ill. You needed medical attention. You see, Rainbow Dash hasn't talked to you since you promised not to hurt Rarity and Twilight. Clearly, you broke that promise.

"What do I do now?"

"Simple." said Twilight.

"Go to hell." said my victims in unison.

"It's unanimous. Farewell, Fluttershy." said the Princess, stomping her right hoof. The stairs beneath me crumbled and I began to fall. I fell for what felt like an eternity, hitting the burning red floor hard on my back.

"Get up." growled a black alicorn, his mane completely black, his eyes blood red, and his two black horns curved slightly. "Time to find you a room."

* * *

I sat in my cell in silence, waiting for the King to come to my room. As usual, this realm was sweltering hot, almost burning my skin. My throat was still sore from yesterday.

"Fluttershy." said the King, approaching my cage. He opened it and tilted his head out. I left the cell, completely silent, and followed him as he led me through the prison and out into the Valley. The Valley of the Damned.

"How's it been, Fluttershy?" asked the King. I said nothing. "Don't want to answer me? Fine. Time for your torture, then!" I pointed at the scar running across my throat, showing him why I couldn't speak.

"Oh. I took your vocal chords, didn't I? Whoops. Remind me to give you those back. After your torture, of course." he said, leading me to a table and campfire in the middle of the Valley. The King sat me down on the table, pushing me onto my back. The King had many names; the Beast, Leviathan, the Prince of Darkness, Lucifer, Satan. Most know him as the Devil. Using his magic, he summoned his cart of tools. Off of it, he took six knives. Spreading my wings, he stabbed the knives into me, three knives in each wing, pinning them to the table. I tried to scream, but I couldn't, not in my current condition.

"Enjoying yourself? Cause I sure am!" he laughed, pulling six chained hooks from the cart. He stuck each of them in my midsection and used his magic to pull them apart slightly, ripping my skin and revealing my muscle tissue. He reached into the fire and pulled out six white-hot coals and dropped them on my exposed stomach.

TSSSSS!

"Hahaha!" he laughed. "Want more?" He grabbed my face and opened my mouth. His very touch scorched my face. He kissed me animally, lashing his tongue around the inside of my mouth, burning it with each lick. As far as tortures go, this wasn't so bad. Not as bad as before. My privates still burn from last Monday's rape.

"Whatever you did must've been horrible! Celestia gave me permission to do what I wanted with you. And it is going to be so much fun!" he said through my mouth. This routine has been going on for the last month since I got here. Or has it been a year? Or a century? Time was distorted here. Doesn't matter. This is my life now. Everyday, torture, recover, torture. My life. My home. My eternity.

"Welcome to Hell." said the King.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's that. The end of the Flutterbat. Are you satisfied with her punishment? Killed 7 ponies and one bunny, now she lives through Eternal Damnation. Now, before you ask, no, I do not hate Fluttershy. She's actually my favorite character in the show. It just happened to play out to where she would make a great vampire antagonist. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review, tell me how I did good (I like praise) or tell me how to do better (I like criticism even more). Farewell!**


End file.
